The present invention relates generally to display kits, and more specifically to a kit for displaying money such as coins and bills or paper money.
Collectors of coins and other items, like paper money, frequently want to display such items. This is especially true when the items are unique due to their age, condition, the small number minted or the distinctive location where minted. To display such items various types of displays have been utilized.
Displays for coins and moneys of different sizes and configurations are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,962 to Beistle discloses a display for coins with a plurality of pages, with apertures therein, and are used to hold coins of various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,318,850 to Grant discloses a coin holder that has a plurality of pages, with apertures of various sizes in rows, and a slit disposed adjacent each row which can be raised to allow a coin holder to be inserted into the slit to align the coins in the holder with the apertures on the pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,204 to Curtis discloses a display page for coins, which is mounted in a ring type binder, and which has transparent apertures so both sides of the coins can be viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,732 to Peterson discloses a coin display page comprising a first sheet with a plurality of coin receiving recesses, and a second sheet overlying the first sheet which has apertures through which the coins can be inserted.
In the present invention a kit is provided for holding both coins and paper money. The kit contains pages that have an aperture or pocket for inserting identifying sheet for the coins, and an air tight fastener for protecting the paper money, which will be detailed in the specification that follows.
This invention relates to a kit for displaying money such as coins and paper money.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved display kit for money such as coins and paper money.
Another object is to provide for such a display kit that has a provision for inserting an identifying sheet for the coins and also a sheet with an air tight fastener for protecting the paper money.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.